


Karma is Real

by Bmarvels



Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: "Karma is real and she's real tired of being called a bitch." This is from a writing prompt I saw on Instagram by writing.prompt.s so I posted it to Tumblr tagging them there (writing-prompt-s). There were many variations I wanted to go with this but the easiest one for me seemed to be this little Fairy Tail fanfic.





	Karma is Real

A group of friends had been messing around, rough housing as usual. It was their typical routine before classes start each morning, all fun and games, until someone got hurt.

“What the hell was that for, man?” Gray yells his hand covering his eye. “You didn’t have to punch me right in the face! I’m going to get a black eye from this!”

His friend just laughs. “Dude, I’m so sorry!” he cackles. “You totally walked in on that punch. I was going for Jellal and then he dodged just as you walked up closer to us!” Natsu couldn’t contain the hysterical laughs bubbling out of him at the look on Gray’s face from being hurt.

“Yeah, whatever, flamebrain. Just know Karma is coming for you.” Gray rebuttals. “And this isn’t over! You’re just lucky class is about to start.” And as if on cue, the bell sounded directing students to head on towards their first period.

 

  
As they walk through the hallways, Natsu still poking fun at Gray and the bruise starting to form on Gray’s face, a small girl passes through accidentally bumping into Natsu.

  
“Eep-“ she chirps before staggering to regain her balance, dropping a couple books in the process.

“Way to go Natsu. Why don’t you watch where you’re going hot-head?” Gray scolds.

“Shut up, Gray,” he replies before looking at the girl picking up one of her fallen books. Natsu reaches down to pick up the other one by his feet, handing it to her. “Sorry about that, I didn’t see you there. You ok?”

The tiny girl looks up at him with big blue eyes hiding behind fallen strands of platinum blonde hair. “Th-thank you,” she mutters accepting her book back. “And I’m fine…sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going. I’m new here and seem to be lost already.”

“No worries!” Natsu flashes her a bright smile and then turns towards his friends. “Go on ahead, let the teacher know I’ll be late. I’m gonna help her out.”

“Oh no you don’t need to do that!” the girl quickly says.

“You sure?” Gray asks Natsu with a raised brow towards the frantic new girl. “Teach won’t like you being late again.”

“Like I care what that old man thinks! Besides, she’s new and Magnolia High is a pretty big place.” He looks back at the girl. “Don’t worry about it, I want to help! Later, guys!” And with a wave, the group moved on leaving Natsu with the new girl.

“Name’s Natsu. Welcome to Magnolia High! So where were you headed?” he grins trying to make her feel more at ease.

“Uhh, I think I was supposed to go to the principal’s office first? Or was it the registrar.. I’m not exactly sure..” she says timidly.

“Well lucky for you, they’re in the same area. Let’s go!” Natsu beams excitedly leading the way.

 

Not much as said between the two as they followed a few twist and turns through the hallways. Natsu trying not to lose the new girl in the clamor of students rushing to class. “Oh! I totally forgot to ask your name,” he says turning to her as they make another turn down another hallway. She swears they had to end up back where they started at this rate.

“Oh,” she says hesitantly, “it’s…” mumbling her name under her breath so he couldn’t hear.

“What? I didn’t catch that,” much to his surprise with his stellar hearing.

With a sigh, she musters up enough courage to try again, this time looking him in the eyes. “My name is Karma.” She waits for his reaction. Will he laugh at her? Will he make a joke about her name? Everybody else seemed to and she was getting tired of it. It’s not like she asked for this name! Instead, the boy was quiet, just staring at her. What was he thinking?

“Oh, well nice to meet you, Karma! Have you by chance talked to or met anyone else yet?” he wonders thinking back on Gray’s comment from earlier. There’s no way he meant this.

“No, actually, you are the first to talk to me.”

Natsu accepts her answer with a nod and then reaches for the handle of a door they were standing in front of. “Well, here you are! Hope it gets easier to find your way around here, but if not just let me know.” And with that he waits for her to walk in before letting the door shut behind her as he heads onto class.

 

“Took you long enough. You didn’t get lost, did you? That poor girl,” Gray teases as Natsu takes his seat nearby.

“Dragneel,” his voice is called from the front of the class. The teacher did not look happy as he glared at Natsu with his arms crossed. “Do you realize how many tardies you’ve acquired in just my class alone?”

“Uhhh…” Natsu begins to think trying to recount the numerous times he’s gotten into a fight first thing in the morning, overslept, “missed” the bus so he had to walk to school. Before he could give an answer though, his teacher was talking again.

“Enough times that you’ve had detention every week and getting lunch detention along with after school detention. You’re lucky to not be suspended.”

Gray looks over at him with a smile. “Karma’s a bitch, huh?”

“Class-“

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Natsu yells at Gray interrupting the teacher as he leans over his desk. “You don’t even know her!”

“What the hell are you talking abou-“

“Excuse me, boys! We have a new student.” Both guys look up briefly still seething at the other to see a familiar small blonde girl standing at the front of the class. “This is Karma. And you two better cool it and make her feel welcomed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I just did a quick type of it while at work so I haven't looked over it for any editing...please feel free to inform me on what needs fixed. Many thanks!


End file.
